UnitedTerra Parliament
The UnitedTerra Parliament of Democratic Houses, or just the UnitedTerra Parliament is the governmental group of New Club Penguin & UnitedTerra. The parliament is controlled by PP. Ninjinian, who is the current of other leaders of the UTR. The building is located in New Club Penguin, and is held as both a monument & building. Offices These are the major offices within the parliament. *'President' Obviously the most important. Has very little power in terms of parliament but is highly influencial. Ninjinian holds the position. *'Principle' One of the Heads of the Government. Voted by the parliament. Judge Konquer holds this office. Also called Premier or President of Government. *'Vice Principle' The Principles vice. Fills in when the Principle can't and attends minor meetings. Appointed by the Principle. Mayor Crepsley holds the position. *'Senator' Same as the Principle but elected by the people (Principles are voted by the parliament and the Vice Principle is appointed by the Principle). Surprisingly Administrator Kai was elected. The Senator always announces the final decision. Other major roles the Senator has is defending the people's rights and try and defend wrong acts (Kai mannaged to stop the Bill of Blah from banning the word blah). Background The governmental group was formed to organise all the leaders & Penguins of Parliament (PP.) together, and keep UnitedTerra organised. It was formed by PP. Ninjinian, who is the Deputy Head of Parliament. The leader is Judge Konquer, and Deputy Leader is Mayor Crepsley. Senator is Administrator Kai (we're trying to get rid of him.) It inhabits other leaders of different cities & places in the UnitedTerra. Involvement The parliament are supposed to come into a group some days a week (which are planned) and talk about the cities & states. What is perfect, what needs to be improved & everything else to keep UnitedTerra clean & safe so penguins can live hygienically & perfectly in the continent. Penguins of Parliament States *New Club Penguin -- Ninjinian. The Cookie Master lives here, so he represents the city. He always brings cookies. *Scoodlepeep -- Baby N.. This little chick represents Scoodlepeep. You may think he grows older when outside the state, but he does not for some reason. *Slumalia -- Private First Class Str00del. When Slumalia was granted statehood, PFCS received this seat after he was kicked out of office by Ben. The hobos love him, as do the TaliBEANs. He is firm but fair and highly spastic. *Carcery -- Mayor Crepsley. The psychotic penguin gets his axe and chops open the door when entering. That's what Carcerians do. He never replaces them. ** Carcery Vale -- Mayor Crepsley. The same psychotic penguin represents the Vale in Carcery. Many think he should be replaced. * Razorbeak Island -- Pablodepablo. Founder of Razorbeak Island and is the newest in here. * Terrastan -- Gaseef Eal Gincari. The Dorkugese immigrant with the gigantic eyebrows and poor hygene stands in session for Terrastan, having entered the Parliament by one vote. Cities *Neo Domino City -- Tyson Negyellor -- We don't really know why he is here. Usually provides everyone with television. *Satellite City -- *Club Penguin -- DJ Crow -- Provides music, and represents the island. *Razorbeak City -- Tidalwave11 -- Pablodepablo's best friend who was chosen to represent the city. Free Republics *TerraMount -- Judge Konquer -- Judge Konquer is the representative of this Free State. He hates Kalin but he's a fan of Baby N. and Ninjinian. Often, he's very quiet, though when he has a say, everyone apart from Kalin listens. Other *Kalin -- It is unknown how this puffle received a seat. He used to represent The Slums until he was voted out by the hobos. He didn't leave the parliament (darn!). Say no more. *Administrator Kai -- This ungrateful puffle is Senator, and always leaves his yellow hair pieces all over the table & his skateboard marks. He's got no respect. Next time he'll be tied up and thrown into the cupboard. Gallery Image:Ninjinian Government Desk.PNG|Ninjinian standing at his governmental desk. Image:Baby N Government Desk.PNG|Baby N. on his governmental desk. We know he can't see! Image:LiveWire Government Desk.PNG|Well atleast we can see LiveWire on his desk! Image:ZapWire Government Desk.PNG|ZapWire, taking the side of Freezeland & UTR. Image:NCP.jpg | Judge Konquer on his governmental desk. Probably saying how good he is. Places Trivia See also * Mayor Crepsley * Judge Konquer * Administrator Kai * Ninjinian * Baby N. * Kalin